valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Cornutus
DMG to all enemies / 20% chance |skill lv10 = Deal 450% DMG to all enemies / 30% chance |procs = 2 |skill 3 = ABB x5 / Pt +50% |skill 3 lv1 = During Alliance battles, ATK x5 / Alliance points earned 20% UP |skill 3 lv10 = During Alliance battles, ATK x5 / Alliance points earned 50% UP |procs 3 = -1 |skill 3 end = 2019-10-29 23:00:00 +0900 JST |skill g = ☆Magic Horns |skill g lv1 = Deal 550% DMG to all enemies / 25% chance |skill g lv10 = Deal 550% DMG to all enemies / 35% chance |procs g = 2 |skill g3 = ABB x5 / Pt +50% |skill g3 lv1 = During Alliance battles, ATK x5 / Alliance points earned 50% UP |procs g3 = -1 |skill g3 end = 2019-10-29 23:00:00 +0900 JST |skill x = ★Magic Horns |skill x lv1 = Deal 700% DMG to all enemies / 35% chance |skill x lv10 = Deal 700% DMG to all enemies / 45% chance |procs x = 2 |skill x2 = ★Magic Horns |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】All allies' ATK • DEF 150% up from the first turn / 100% chance / Max 1 time |procs x2 = 1 |skill x3 = ABB x5 / Pt +50% |skill x3 lv1 = During Alliance battles, ATK x5 / Alliance points earned 50% UP |procs x3 = -1 |skill x3 end = 2019-10-29 23:00:00 +0900 JST |max level 0 = 50 |cost 0 = 32 |atk 0 = 3300 / 5280 |def 0 = 3300 / 5280 |soldiers 0 = 3100 / 6200 |max level 1 = 60 |cost 1 = 38 |atk 1 = 3630 / 7392 |def 1 = 3630 / 7392 |soldiers 1 = 3410 / 8680 |max level g = 70 |cost g = 42 |atk g = 4356 / 8654 |def g = 4356 / 8654 |soldiers g = 3751 / 9462 |max level x = 90 |cost x = 50 |atk x = 10630 / 20184 |def x = 9900 / 18084 |soldiers x = 10500 / 20060 |medals 0 = 2000 |gold 0 = 20000 |medals 1 = 3200 |gold 1 = 32000 |medals g = 4500 |gold g = 45000 |medals x = 6500 |gold x = 65000 |description = This celestial beast lives in the forest. Mages seek her horns for their magic power. |friendship = Humans are so scary. They're always so mean to me. |meet = Eek! A human found me! Time to make a quick escape! |battle start = Humans are so scary. |battle end = I knew humans were scary. |friendship max = Should I trust you? Or is it a trap? Hmmm... |friendship event = You'll protect me in your castle? You? A human? Okay, I guess I can trust you. ...Wait, this isn't a trap, is it?! |rebirth = The creatures of the forest protect me from humans. So I'm practicing my magic to pay them back. Then I'll be able protect them, at least I hope I can. |awaken chance = 40 |awaken orb = 1 |awaken l = 5 |awaken m = 10 |awaken s = 15 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Crescent Bud |rebirth item 1 count = 10 |availability = }}